


Coffee for Two

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Barista Steve Rogers, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dancing, Depressed Bucky Barnes, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve Rogers might be exactly what Bucky Barnes needs. But Bucky’s been hurt one too many times and the thought of starting any kind of relationship with the handsome blonde barista from his favorite coffee shop scares him to death. Can he put aside his fears and let down the walls he’s built around himself in order to be happy with Steve? Or will he sabotage another relationship?





	1. Title Art and Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Lovesfic (me23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/gifts).



 

_Steve Rogers might be exactly what Bucky Barnes needs. But Bucky’s been hurt one too many times and the thought of starting any kind of relationship with the handsome blonde barista from his favorite coffee shop scares him to death. Can he put aside his fears and let down the walls he’s built around himself in order to be happy with Steve? Or will he sabotage another relationship?_


	2. Bucky’s Life is Over

Bucky leaned against the counter, waiting his turn, the smell of coffee and something sickly sweet filling his head. He could barely keep his eyes open, barely stay upright for that matter; in fact, he wasn’t even sure that he could stay awake long enough to place his order. Thank God the barista behind the cash register knew what his usual drink was. He was bone-deep tired, having only slept maybe two hours after Todd left. Or maybe after Todd stormed out was a better way to put it. He still wasn’t sure why he was even at the coffee shop, not when he’d rather be home, mourning yet another dead relationship.

Just thinking about Todd and their failed relationship made his stomach clench violently and his head spin. He’d started to think that Todd might be _the one._ They’d been dating for more than a year, at one point they’d talked seriously about moving in together, shit, even the word marriage had been bounced around a few times, though it had been awhile since it had come up. Bucky was happy. At least, he thought he was.

Then the phone call came. A friend of a friend had seen Todd out with another man, and it hadn’t appeared to be a casual, friendly relationship. Furious and hurt, Bucky had confronted him and the truth had come out. There was someone else and, according to Todd, he was everything Bucky wasn’t - smart, funny, sweet, good in bed, the kind of man Todd really wanted. Bucky was nothing compared to him, Bucky wasn’t worthy of Todd’s love, he never had been and he never would be. Todd had been biding his time, waiting for the right time to break things off, not wanting to hurt Bucky. According to Todd, being caught was a blessing. Now he could finally end things with Bucky. It was over.

*Bucky’s _life_  was over. And it fucking hurt.

“Large coffee, two sugars, splash of cream,” the blonde behind the register said. “That’ll be $4.95.”

“Sorry, what?” Bucky muttered.

“Your coffee? The usual, right?” the barista tipped his head, looking at Bucky with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Shit, sorry Steve, I’m not awake yet.”

“No worries,” Steve murmured, smiling helpfully. “You okay?”

“No,” Bucky replied, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He couldn’t stand here and cry in front of Steve; he’d feel ridiculous. He was sure no one had ever dumped the blonde god for not being good enough. One look at Steve told him that would never happen.

Steve slid the large coffee across the counter, smiling gently at Bucky. “You need a friend?” he asked quietly.

“I got three of them over there,” Bucky snapped, pointing over his shoulder at the table where Nat and the twins were waiting for him. “I don’t need another one.”

Just thinking about Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro waiting for him caused a inexplicable exhaustion to wash over him. He didn’t want to rehash the fight and break up with Todd, he wanted to go home, hide under the covers, and sleep for a year. Or at least until the pain went away. But his friends wanted to be there for him, help him through this, take care of him. He cringed. That was definitely not what he wanted.

“Well, if you need a _new_ friend -” Steve shrugged and tapped the center of his chest, then he walked away, stepping behind the register to help the next customer in line.

 _“Why couldn’t we have fallen in love?”_ Bucky wondered silently. “ _He’s one of the good guys.”*_

“James!” Nat shouted across the coffee shop. “Come on!”

Bucky snatched his coffee off the counter and reluctantly joined his friends.

* * *

Steve watched out of the corner of his eye as Bucky trudged away, his feet seemingly too heavy to pick up, as if he was slogging through mud. His shoulders were slumped, his handsome face pinched and tired, his usually bright gray-blue eyes bloodshot and weary. He looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Steve longed to sit him down and listen to his troubles, to find out exactly what was bothering him, to be his friend. Or more.

He’d been harboring a secret crush on Bucky since the first time he’d come through the door of the coffee shop two years ago. Bucky had still been in school then, his chestnut brown hair much longer, brushing his shoulders, often pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. They’d chatted while Steve made his coffee, exchanging pleasantries. Bucky had just moved into the neighborhood, was in his last year of college, and he was in the process of applying for a position at Stark Industries. He came in several times a day, sometimes alone, sometimes with his friends - Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro - and once or twice with a man.

They talked constantly; Bucky was open and honest, easy going, smart, funny, and gorgeous. Steve found himself waiting for him to come in, rushing to the counter to be the one to take Bucky’s order, giving him a chance to flirt shamelessly. He was falling and he was falling fast. He’d made up his mind that he was going to ask Bucky out.

Of course, by the time he worked up the nerve to do it, Bucky had started coming in regularly with some guy named Todd, and if the look on his face was any indication, he had it bad for the guy. They came in at all hours of the day, including early mornings and late at night, and seeing them together had effectively squashed any ideas Steve had about asking Bucky out.

He’d gone back to being ‘that guy in the coffee shop’ the one Bucky talked to when he ordered his coffee, no one important, just another barista. Story of his life - waiting too long.

“Steve? You wanna move?”

He jumped, shuffling out of the way so that Sharon could squeeze by with the box of to-go cups in her arms. He brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead, and chanced another glance at Bucky.

He was sitting at the table with his friends; Natasha’s hand was rubbing circles on his back, Wanda was patting his arm, and Pietro looked pissed. Not that Steve cared about Bucky’s friends, he cared about Bucky, who currently had his head down, forehead resting on his arms. Something was obviously wrong.

He looked away, busily examining the cash register when Natasha rose to her feet and turned his way. A second later, she stopped in front of him, a twenty dollar bill in her hand.

“Another coffee for Bucky and one of those big ass cheese danishes,” she said.

“Is Bucky okay?” Steve whispered as he rang up the sale.

Nat shot a look over her shoulder, then turned back to Steve. “No,” she said. “He and his boyfriend, Todd, broke up last night. It was ugly and bad and not Buck’s idea, if that tells you anything. He’s not taking it well.” She cleared her throat and took a step closer to the counter. “I hated that guy, but that doesn’t change how Bucky felt about him. That man is unluckier in love than Henry VIII. Every guy he’s dated has dumped him and it’s been harsh. He’s now convinced he’ll never find love and that it’s all on him. He doesn’t think he’s worthy of love.”

“That’s bullshit,” Steve muttered.

“Preaching to the choir, Rogers,” she sighed. “I’ve seen him down before, but this, this is the worst I’ve seen him. He even called in sick to work and he’s going home, he said he’s going to ‘sleep for a year’ or some bullshit.” She took the danish and coffee from Steve’s hands, and quirked one perfect eyebrow. “You got a significant other, Steve?”

“No,” Steve chuckled. “I’m single.”

“Hmmm,” Natasha grinned. “Good to know.” She spun around, a smile on her face, and hurried back to the table with her friends.

* * *

“Steve Rogers is single,” Natasha announced triumphantly upon her return to the table. She set Bucky’s coffee and danish down with a flourish.

“He’s also gay, Nat,” Bucky pointed out. “In case you were hoping to hit that.”

“I was not hoping to _hit that_ , Buck,” Nat laughed, dropping into her chair. “I was thinking that maybe you -”

“Nat, I broke up with Todd -” He paused to look at his watch before continuing. “- less than twelve hours ago. I don’t think I’m ready to start dating.”

“Natasha, give him time,” Wanda scolded the vibrant redhead. “He is...what is the word? скорбящая...um...grieving?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” Bucky said. “And I am not even remotely ready to think about dating. Period.” He rose to his feet, picked up his coffee, and pushed in his chair. “I’m going home. You guys have school and work, you don’t have time to sit here consoling me. I’m out of here.”

Bucky bolted, racing out of the coffee shop like his ass was on fire. He never should have agreed to meet his friends. He knew they were just trying to make him feel better, but right now, that was impossible. Todd’s words had stung, hurt him down into his soul. He’d always been a confident man, sure of himself, a natural flirt, top of his class in both high school and college, attractive, smart, funny. At least he had thought he was until last night. Todd’s words had shattered him, made him question himself like he never had before.

 _“Steve never would have done that,”_ the stupid voice in his head pointed out.

Maybe not, but that ship had sailed. Two years ago, he would have jumped at the chance to go out with Steve. The only reason he’d started frequenting that damn coffee shop was because of Steve Rogers. Curious about the name - The Big Bang - and their promise of the best damn espresso on the planet, he’d gone in on a whim. Thirty seconds later, the blonde god had stepped up to the counter and taken his order and well, Bucky had been smitten.

Smitten, that was the word Natasha used when she talked about Bucky’s crush on Steve the Barista (always capitalized in her text messages, as if it was an official title or something). Bucky was smitten with Steve. Bucky had a crush on Steve. Bucky _loved_  Steve.

He didn’t know about love, but he was definitely attracted to the super hunk manning the counter at The Big Bang. He started grabbing coffee two, three times a day or more. He tried to tell himself it was just conveniently located between school, home, and work, but it was definitely no coincidence that he only went in when Steve was working.

Bucky had even considered asking him out, in fact he’d been planning on it, until the night he’d been studying in the corner of the coffee shop and Sam had come in; he was attractive, funny, and he made Steve laugh and smile. They’d left together, Bucky’s heart breaking a little as he watched them head down the sidewalk together, no space between them, so obviously together that it made Bucky ache with jealousy.

Shortly after that, he’d met Todd and they’d started seeing each other. By the time Bucky found out that Sam was Steve’s best friend and roommate, nothing more, he and Todd had already officially become a couple. Ship sailed.

Back at his apartment, he pushed the door closed and leaned against it, as if he could keep out the pain and anguish that seemed to be consuming him. He was exhausted and buzzed at the same time, the lack of sleep and the caffeine clashing together. It was a bizarre feeling and he didn’t like it, it made him nauseous. He threw the lock and headed for the bathroom, stripping his clothes off as he walked. He turned on the shower, as hot as he could stand, and stepped inside, sighing as the hot water hit his skin, stinging. He put his hands on the tile wall and let it wash over him, hoping it would wash away the last twelve hours.

Once the water started to run cold, he quickly washed himself and stepped out. He dried off, dropped the towel to the bathroom floor, and made his way to his unmade bed. He dropped into it, naked, pulled the blankets over his head, and breathed out a stuttering breath. The tears came a minute later, tears he’d miraculously been holding back all morning. He closed his eyes and let them consume him, his sobs eventually tapering off to breathless hiccups until he passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	3. Steve Wants to be Bucky's Friend (or More)

 

Steve looked at the clock, again. Less than half an hour before he could lock the doors. Thank God. He was exhausted. He never should have agreed to work for a second time that day, covering the last four hours of Phil’s closing shift. If it had been anybody else who had asked him, he would have said no, but Phil had been good to him the last few years - working around his school schedule, helping him out when his mom died, going above and beyond what most bosses would do. So when he’d asked Steve to cover for him so he could go to his daughter’s volleyball game, Steve hadn’t been able to say no. That was the only reason he was back working a closing shift at The Big Bang after opening this morning at four a.m.

It was quiet; the last customer having left twenty minutes ago, leaving Steve alone. He’d sent the other barista, Daisy, home as well. He just prayed that no one else came in before closing.

Ten seconds later, he heard the telltale sign of the front door opening and closing. Of course. He dropped the rag he’d been cleaning with to the counter, forced a smile on his face, and turned around.

Bucky stood at the counter, looking worse than he had this morning. If that was possible. His hair, much shorter than when they’d originally met, was standing on end, a light scruff covered his cheeks, he had dark, purple circles under his eyes, his shirt was buttoned crooked, and his jacket hung awkwardly on his lanky frame.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve said slowly. “You, uh, you don’t look so good.”

“Rough day,” Bucky shrugged. He swiped a hand through his hair and down his face, shifting from foot to foot. ‘I-I don’t even know what I’m doing here. I woke up and I just...I couldn’t be at home.” He glanced at the ornate clock on the wall. “I didn’t realize it was almost closing. I’ll...I’ll just go.”

Steve reached across the counter and caught the sleeve of Bucky’s jacket. “No, it’s okay,” he said. “Do you want something to drink, or eat?”

“Um...yeah…” He stared blankly at the menu above Steve’s head, his eyebrows drawn together, almost as if he couldn’t comprehend what it all meant.

“I’ll tell you what,” he smiled helpfully, “I’ll get you some food and a drink. You go sit down, take a load off.”

“Hmm, okay,” Bucky murmured. He wandered off and dropped into one of the chairs at a table in the center of the coffee shop.

Steve grabbed a cup and made Bucky his usual cup of coffee, but he opted for decaf. He also made one for himself. Once the coffee was ready, he took one of the pre-made ham and cheese sandwiches from the fridge, along with a pickle and a couple of chocolate chip cookies, and put everything on a tray. But when he turned around, Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you kidding me?” he grumbled, shaking his head. How had Bucky slipped out without him hearing it?

Just then, the bathroom door opened and Bucky stepped out, his hair a bit damp and his shirt re-buttoned. He hurried across the room to take the tray from Steve and sat down at one of the tables close to the counter. He mumbled ‘thanks’ then dove into the food like a starving man. Within minutes, he finished the sandwich and pickle, asked for another coffee, and started on the cookies. By the time Steve locked the door, barring any other customers from coming in, Bucky had finished all of the food and most of the second cup of coffee.

Steve tossed his apron on the counter, grabbed the cup of coffee he’d made himself, and sat down across from Bucky. “Better?” he asked.

Bucky nodded, stifling a burp with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry about...earlier, this morning,” he mumbled around the cookie in his mouth.

“No problem,” Steve waved it off. “I told you if you needed a friend -”

“About that,” Bucky interrupted. “I was pretty rude...I just...My boyfriend just broke up with me, and it was fucking the worst, and my friends, as well-meaning as they are, were kind of overwhelming me, and you were trying to be nice and I was an asshole.”

“You’re not wrong,” Steve chuckled and nodded. “You were kind of an asshole. But Nat told me -”

“Of course she did,” Bucky huffed.

“The offer still stands, you know,” Steve said. “If you need a friend, a new friend, you can always talk to me. Shitty breakups? Been there done that.”

Bucky visibly relaxed, a shy smile on his face. “You’ve had a bad breakup?”

“The worst,” Steve nodded. “Couple of years ago, my girlfriend Maria and I broke up. It was very ugly.”

“Girlfriend, huh?” Bucky snorted. “I, uh, thought you were -”

“Gay?” Steve laughed. “Disappointed I might not be?”

Bucky had the decency to blush. “I, well, shit -” he mumbled. “I just stuck my foot in my mouth, didn’t I?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “I am bisexual. I was in a pretty serious relationship with a woman - the aforementioned Maria - for about two years. She knew I was bisexual, it wasn’t an issue. Nor was it the reason we broke up. We just...drifted apart. I think we got too comfortable with each other, and honestly, I fell out of love with her. Apparently, she did not fall out of love with me. I felt like we stayed together for convenience sake. So when I broke up with her, it didn’t go well. I started wondering if I was making a mistake, she was definitely not ready to let go, and it got ugly. We didn’t talk for more than six months, she bad mouthed me all over the place, I lived like a hermit trying to avoid everyone I knew. We finally sat down and talked - thanks to Sam - and hashed it out. We walked away friends. Sort of.” He shrugged. “Took me a long time to figure out what I wanted. Now I just have to find that person.”

Steve sat back, shocked that he’d just shared so much with Bucky. Overshared, if he was being honest with himself. But he’d always felt a connection with the other man and everything had just spilled out. He didn’t know whether to be relieved or embarrassed.

“So, you haven’t found anyone yet?” Bucky asked.

“No,” Steve smiled. “Not yet. But, I’m a patient guy.” He took a sip from his coffee, grimacing when the tepid liquid hit his tongue. He’d talked so much his coffee was cold.

“I should have talked to you earlier,” Bucky chuckled. “You’ve made more sense in the last half an hour than all three of my friends this morning.”

“I told you, if you need a friend…”

“Consider yourself my friend,” Bucky said, holding out his hand.

Steve reached across the table and shook Bucky’s hand, holding his tongue. He’d settle for friends, if that’s what Bucky wanted. He was a patient man, he could wait.

* * *

For the second time that day, Bucky shut the apartment door and leaned against it. He looked around at the mess he’d made just a couple of hours earlier. He’d woken up and stumbled to the kitchen, intent on getting a bottle of water, his mouth dry and seemingly filled with cotton after sleeping the day away. The first thing he’d seen was the framed photograph of him and Todd, taken at Coney Island during an obviously happy time in their relationship. Something inside of him had snapped; he’d picked up the photograph and sent it flying across the room, hitting the wall, the frame shattering to pieces. He’d spent the next twenty minutes destroying anything and everything in the apartment that had reminded him of Todd - photographs, clothes, gifts, whatever he could get his hands on. He’d trashed the apartment, thrown on some clothes, and left, somehow ending up at the coffee shop.

It was like he was in a daze when he’d walked in and it honestly took him a few minutes to even figure out how he’d gotten inside. He sat at the table, watching Steve make him coffee and food, and it suddenly occurred to him that he was probably a mess. He’d gotten up and slipped into the bathroom, taking a few minutes to run his wet fingers through his hair and rebutton his crooked shirt. He felt a little more human when he’d come out and by the time he’d left, he’d actually felt better. Talking with Steve hadn’t hurt.

He tossed his jacket on the chair, grabbed a trash bag from the cupboard under the sink, and set to work cleaning the apartment. It took him over an hour, but he eventually got everything bagged up and taken to the trash chute in the hall.

“Hey, Buck.” Scott, his neighbor across the hall was coming out of his apartment just as Bucky got back. “How’s it going?”

“Lang, hey! How’re those Forty-Niners of yours?” he teased.

“Fuck off, man,” Scott laughed. “You wanna come over for the game this weekend? You and Todd?”

“Um, yeah, maybe,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “But, uh, it’ll just be me. Todd and I broke up last night.”

“Aw, Buck, I’m sorry to hear that man. Break-ups suck,” Scott commiserated. “Trust me, I know.”

Bucky was sure of that. Scott and his wife, Maggie, had been divorced for over a year. The divorce had been hard on Scott, especially not being able to see his daughter Cassie except for every other weekend. Bucky didn’t envy him at all.

Look, I’ll see you later, okay?” Bucky murmured. “Have a good night.”

“Yeah, sure,” Scott smiled. “Later.”

Back in his apartment, Bucky poured himself a drink as he surveyed the apartment. The mess was cleaned up and all traces of Todd were gone. Nothing like a fresh start to put everything in perspective. He didn’t need a man in his life, he didn’t need the multitude of complications involved with being in a relationship. He could be happy by himself.

He wondered how many times he would have to remind himself of that over the next few weeks.


	4. It's Just One or Two Drinks

 

_ “I’m not asking you to donate a kidney, Buck,” Natasha sighed. “I’m asking you to come out and get drinks with us tonight. That’s it. Just drinks.” _

_ “Nat -” _

_ “Don’t argue with me, James.” She was irritated, he could tell by the switch to his first name. “It’s been more than a month since you broke up with Todd and you’ve been cooped up in your apartment the whole time. You leave, for what, work, groceries? We’ve barely seen you at the coffee shop. You need to get out and do something fun.” _

_ “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” _

_ “Nope.”  _

_ He could hear the smirk in her voice. She wouldn’t let it rest. _

_ “What time?” he mumbled. _

That phone conversation was the only reason he was standing in the dimly lit club looking for his friends. He figured he’d give them one, maybe two drinks, before he took off, just enough to appease Nat and get her off his back.

“Bucky!”

He turned to his left, spotting his friends at a table against the wall - Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Nat’s boyfriend Clint, and to Bucky’s surprise, Steve from the coffee shop. He hesitated for a brief second before making his way through the crowd. He was going to kill Nat; she had to be responsible for Steve being there - it had her handiwork written all over it.

Bucky wondered briefly if he looked presentable; he’d barely glanced in the mirror before he’d left. He’d showered, brushed his teeth, thrown on some clothes, and left his apartment, not really caring what he looked like. He wasn’t going out to pick up men, he was going out to appease his nagging friend.

A smile spread across Steve’s face as soon as his eyes landed on Bucky. Heat unexpectedly blossomed low in Bucky’s gut at the sight of the gorgeous blonde smiling at him. He scrubbed a hand through his hair, praying it wasn’t standing on end like it usually did.

Truth be told, Bucky had been avoiding the coffee shop because he’d been finding himself drawn to Steve. After the night that Steve had talked with him after closing and offered to be his friend, he’d been on Bucky’s mind almost constantly. For three days straight, Bucky had gone into The Big Bang with the sole intent of seeing Steve. The crush he’d had on Steve before Todd had come along seemed to be back and with a vengeance. Bucky had started to hope the feelings might be mutual. 

But he’d quickly realized he wasn’t ready for that. He was hurt, deeply hurt due to the breakup, and his sudden infatuation with Steve was fueled by that pain. It wasn’t fair to Steve or himself. Steve deserved more than a rebound relationship. Besides, he’d just screw it up like he did every other relationship he’d ever had.

So, he’d taken to grabbing a not-so-good coffee from the convenience store on the corner when he knew Steve was working or heading out the door as soon as he heard the blonde’s familiar baritone echoing through the coffee shop. He didn’t want to get in too deep with anyone, not when his heart was still mending. 

“You came!” Wanda yelled to be heard over the music, her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. Pietro appeared at her side and shook Bucky’s hand, smiling at his friend. “Natasha wasn’t sure you would.”

“Nat doesn’t know me as well as she thinks she does,” Bucky replied.

Wanda glanced at Steve out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, Джеймс, I think she does.” Wanda kissed his cheek and followed her brother to the dance floor.

“Natasha,” Bucky tapped the petite redhead on the shoulder, interrupting what appeared to be an incredibly intense conversation with Clint and some woman who looked vaguely familiar, though Bucky couldn’t quite place her.

Natasha spun around, a huge smile on her face when she realized it was him, and threw her arms around Bucky’s neck, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I knew you’d come!”

“Of course you did,” he sighed. He leaned closer, his lips pressed to her ear. “Why is Steve here?”

She ignored his question, instead grabbing Steve by the arm and tugging him close. “Steve! Look who finally made it!”

“Hey, Bucky,” Steve grinned, shaking his head at Nat’s obvious enthusiasm. “Good to see you.”

Bucky shook Steve’s proffered hand, laughing at Steve’s infectious smile. “Hey, yourself,” he said. “Not used to seeing you without that apron of yours.”

Steve laughed, his head thrown back, his whole body in on the moment. “Yeah, I left it at home. This time. Haven’t seen you in a while. How ya been?”

“Good,” he shrugged. “You know how it is, busy.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Steve nodded.

Was that disappointment Bucky heard in his voice? He could only hope. He cleared his throat and pointed at the bar. “I’m gonna grab a drink. Can I get you one?”

“Sure,” Steve replied. “Scotch, neat.”

Bucky hurried through the crowd to the bar, pushing a hand through his hair, frowning when he realized it was getting long again. He’d really been neglecting himself. He leaned against the bar and ordered two scotches, sucking in deep breath after deep breath while he waited, hoping to calm his racing heart. The evening had just taken a turn he hadn’t expected.

Drinks in hand, he headed back to the table. The woman he hadn’t recognized was standing beside Steve, her hand on his arm, a coy smile on her face. Steve shifted away from her as soon as he saw Bucky.

“Thanks,” he smiled, taking the drink from Bucky’s hand. He pointed at the woman next to him. “You remember Sharon, from the coffee shop?”

“Oh, yeah,” Bucky nodded. “Nice to see you.”

Sharon gave him a stiff nod, then turned back to Steve. “Come dance with me?”

“Maybe later,” Steve shrugged. “I think I’ll catch up with Bucky.”

Sharon shot a glare at Bucky before spinning on her heel and making her way to the dance floor while Bucky and Steve slid into the booth.

Bucky’s heart was pounding so loud he was sure Steve could hear it, even over the beat of the music and the loud voices. He was sweating and he wanted to scream at Nat for not telling him Steve would be here, but he was at least going to try to make the most of the situation.

“So, what brings you out tonight?” Bucky asked, leaning close to Steve so he could be heard over the thumping beat of the music.

“Natasha invited me,” Steve grinned, tipping his head at the redhead watching them from the dance floor. When she noticed them looking her way, she quickly spun across the floor into Clint’s arms.

“Of course she did,” Bucky sighed.

A worried look crossed Steve’s face. “Does that bother you? That I’m here, I mean? I’m not trying to intrude on you and your friends, I just thought it would be fun to hang out with you, somewhere besides the coffee shop. I mean, that’s what friends do, right? And we did decide we were friends. Or at least, I thought we were.” Steve picked at the corner of a napkin on the table, eyes boring into it, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his brow furrowed.

Bucky felt like a jerk. He was screwing things up already. He bumped his shoulder into Steve’s, drawing the blonde’s attention away from the napkin. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t trying to be a jerk. I’m actually really glad you’re here. It will definitely make this night better.” Bucky picked up his drink and downed the rest of it in one swallow. “So, what do you say we hang out, get drunk, and have fun? No pressure. Just two friends having a good time.”

Steve smiled, nearly blinding Bucky with his perfection. “Sounds good,” he laughed. “Next round’s on me.”

* * *

God, if he hadn’t already had a crush on Bucky, he would’ve had one by the end of the night. For the life of him, Steve couldn’t figure out why Bucky was unlucky in love - he was practically perfect. Funny, smart, unbelievably sweet, and gorgeous, though he didn’t seem to know he was any of those things. Steve wished he had his sketchbook, his fingers itched to draw the beauty that was Bucky Barnes.

Steve was throwing back drink after drink, hoping the alcohol would help calm him down. Ever since Natasha had invited him to come along tonight, he’d been consumed with worry. Worry that he’d say something stupid, worry that Bucky would be irritated to see him, worry that Bucky wouldn’t like him. After he’d offered to be Bucky’s friend, it seemed like Bucky pulled away, avoiding the coffee shop like he had the plague or something. Steve was pretty sure it was because of him. He was desperately hoping that things would be different by the end of the night.

“You want another drink?” Bucky asked, his mouth close to Steve’s ear. 

Thanks to the loud music and the insane amount of people in the club, the only way they could talk was with their heads close together, their arms and thighs touching. Every now and then, Bucky’s hand would brush against the back of Steve’s or his hot breath would tickle the curve of his ear, making his heart race.

Steve nodded, even though he was definitely feeling the affects of the previous drinks - head a little fuzzy, mind wandering, talking too much, his whole body warm and tingling. He glanced at the glass littered tabletop, wondering how many of those belonged to him and Bucky. It was only then that it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen any of Bucky’s friends for awhile, as if they were intentionally staying away. He looked at the dance floor, squinting in order to get a better look. He saw Natasha and Clint, Wanda nearby, and her brother Pietro dancing with Sharon, who’d invited herself along for the night, under the guise of getting to know their loyal customers. Nat hadn’t been happy to see her, that was for sure. At least they all looked like they were having fun.

“Hey, do you wanna dance?”

The words were out of Steve’s mouth before he could stop them. Heat crept up his neck and flooded his cheeks. He’d really had too much to drink; if he hadn’t had all that alcohol, he never would have asked. He opened his mouth to apologize, to beg off, but to his surprise, Bucky was nodding and smiling.

Bucky slid out of the booth, Steve close behind him, his eyes flicking back over his shoulder every so often to make sure Steve was following him. They made their way to the dance floor, Bucky pushing through the crowds of people, finally coming to a stop on the opposite side of the dance floor as his friends. Steve briefly wondered if he was uncomfortable dancing with him, but Bucky had an easygoing grin on his face and he seemed loose and comfortable.

The music was loud, the beat fast, and Bucky was ready to dance, thanks in part to the plethora of alcohol he had consumed. He immediately started moving to the beat, his eyes closed, his hips seductively swaying back and forth. Steve mirrored Bucky, though he didn’t close his eyes. He wanted to watch Bucky, even though the lighting wasn’t the best. Steve wanted to watch Bucky’s body gyrating to the music, watch him let loose and enjoy himself.     

It was when Bucky’s tongue darted out, dampening those plush lips that begged to be kissed, that Steve took a step closer and pressed his hand to Bucky’s hip, his fingers catching in his belt loop. Bucky’s eyes flicked open, the flashing lights shining in the widening pupils. Bucky slid closer, his eyes locked on Steve’s, his hand coming up and curling around the back of Steve’s neck, dragging him closer until they were chest to chest, breath mingling, bodies moving in unison.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, the breath catching in his throat as Bucky’s scent filled his nostrils. That heat in his stomach grew bigger, spread into places he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to feel every inch of Bucky, longed to slide his hands over his body, feel the sweat on his skin, run his tongue over every muscle that flexed. God, he wanted Bucky bad.  

Bucky’s hand was flexing on the small of Steve’s back, fingertips dipping into the top of Steve’s pants, and the feel of Steve’s flushed skin made Bucky’s mouth water. He gnawed on his bottom lip, the idea of kissing Steve bouncing around in his brain until it was all that he could think about. Their noses brushed and time appeared to stand still, the pulsating music seemed to disappear, and the people around them faded away until they felt like they were the only two people on the planet. 

Steve’s tongue darted out, the anxiety of almost kissing Bucky was making his mouth dry, his heart stutter painfully in his chest. His eyes fluttered closed on their own and he held his breath in anticipation, but the kiss never came.  

Bucky ground his teeth and wrenched out of Steve’s grip, his nails dragging against Steve’s skin as he put some space between them, too much space. “I… I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Not waiting for Steve’s argument, Bucky turned away and fled the club as fast as he could.


	5. Steve’s Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

 

“I’m sorry, Steve,” Sam said. “But you know how it is. You’re my best friend, but Leila’s my girlfriend and she’s moving in. She doesn’t want to live with both of us, she wants to live with me.”

“I get it Sam, I really do,” Steve said. “But between work and school, I’m hardly ever here, and when I am here, I usually hang out in my room.”

“I told her that,” Sam shrugged. “But that didn’t matter to her. What did matter to her was that you would be here, in the room next to ours, sharing a wall with us. The thought didn’t sit well with her. I’m sorry, Steve, I tried.”

“So, you’re giving me less than a month to find a place to live,” Steve snapped. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“I know it’s short notice,” Sam muttered. He shoved his books in his backpack, avoiding eye contact with Steve. “I thought I could convince her to let you stay, so I was avoiding telling you until I knew for sure. Unfortunately, she’s not up for it. I’m sorry, man.”

“You already said that,” Steve grumbled, squeezing his coffee cup tightly.

“Look, I’ll ask around, maybe somebody needs a roommate.” Sam glanced at the clock on the microwave. “I gotta go or I’m gonna be late for class.” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and shoved his keys in his pocket, giving Steve one last sorrowful look over his shoulder before he hurried from the apartment.

“Jesus, what else could possibly go wrong?” Steve groaned to himself, dropping his head to the table.

The last four days had been miserable, to say the least. First had been the disastrous night out with Bucky and his friends, when Bucky had literally run away from him after they’d almost kissed. He’d been berating himself for agreeing to go ever since; he should have left well enough alone and continued lusting after Bucky from afar.

He had still been recovering from that night - slowly recovering - when he’d found out that Sharon apparently had developed a crush on him, which had led to several awkward moments at work. It was becoming uncomfortable to even see her, let alone work with her, and Steve knew he was going to have to say something, and soon. Except how was he supposed to explain that he couldn’t date Sharon because he had a massive crush on a customer?

Then had come Sam’s news that he and his girlfriend were moving in together and Steve would need to find a new place to live within the month. He had no place to go, no friends that could take him in, even for a short time, and he didn’t make enough to get a place of his own, not in New York. He was basically screwed.

His ringing phone dragged his attention away from re-examining his life choices for the hundredth time that week. He snatched it up, answering it with an irritated huff.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Steve, it’s Phil,” his boss said.

“Phil, hi,” Steve sighed. “What’s up?”

“I know it’s your day off and I really hate to do this, but Daisy called out sick and the only person working with Quill is that new kid, Parker. Do you think you could go in for a couple of hours?” Phil sounded desperate.

Steve rubbed a hand over his face. He didn’t have any classes today, so there really wasn’t any reason why he couldn’t go into work for a couple of hours. He told Phil to give him half an hour and he’d be on his way. He downed his coffee, tossed the cup in the sink, and hurried to get dressed.

The second he stepped through the door, he found himself looking around the shop for Bucky. A quick check of the time told him it was after nine; if Bucky had been going to stop by the coffee shop, he would have done it by now, before he went to work. It scared him a little that he knew Bucky’s schedule so well. But, it wasn’t likely Steve would see him, not that he didn’t want to, because he did, it was that he didn’t know what he would say when he did finally see Bucky. What exactly would he say to someone who ran away rather than kiss him?

“Steve!” Peter Quill yelled across the coffee shop, shaking Steve from his thoughts. “Thank God you’re here.”

Steve grabbed his apron from the hook in the back and dropped it over his head. Five minutes later he was working the bar while Quill showed the new kid, another Peter, last name Parker, how to run the register. Steve spent the better part of an hour cleaning up while also making drinks, keeping busy enough that he barely had time to think about Bucky.

“God, Steve, you’re a lifesaver,” Quill slapped him on the back. “That Parker kid is great, fast learner, but shit, I was stressing out when Daisy called in sick. Thanks for coming in.”

“Not a problem,” Steve shrugged. “Happy to help.”

“You okay?” Quill asked. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Just got a lot on my mind,” Steve replied. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

Steve sighed heavily. He wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss the crap show his life had become with Peter Quill. They weren’t exactly friends, work acquaintances really, nothing more, and they’d never really talked about anything more serious than whether or not they needed to order vanilla syrup. He opened his mouth to tell Peter he was fine, but that wasn’t what came out of his mouth.

“I have to be out of my apartment in less than a month,” he blurted. “And I have nowhere to go.”

“Shit, Sam’s kicking you out?” Peter said.

“Not really,” Steve explained. “He and Leila are moving in together and they - well, Leila mostly - don’t want a third wheel hanging around. So, Sam asked me to leave. Problem is, I don’t think I can find a place on such short notice.”

“Damn,” Peter shook his head. “I wish I could help, but Gam and I live in a one bedroom walk up downtown. I’ll ask around though.”

“Thanks, Peter, I appreciate it,” Steve replied.

The new kid, Parker, approached them slowly, almost as if he was afraid of them. “Umm, excuse me, Mr. Quill, but could you help me with a customer. I’m still not sure how to run the register.”

“I got it,” Steve interjected. “Hey, Peter, I’m Steve Rogers.” He held out his hand to the much younger man. “Nice to meet you.”

Parker stared up at him, as if mesmerized. “N-nice to meet you, too, Mr. Rogers,” he murmured.

“Let’s help that customer and show you how to work the register, shall we?” Steve said, spinning on his heel and coming face to face with Bucky.

“Hi, Steve,” Bucky grinned.

“H-hey, Bucky,” Steve stammered. “How’s it going?”

* * *

Bucky ran a hand through his wet hair and stared at himself in the mirror. God, he felt like an ass. Four days had gone by and he’d been avoiding the coffee shop like it was filled with zombies or something, all in an effort to not see Steve. He hadn’t intended to turn tail and run when they’d almost kissed, because good lord, he’d wanted to kiss Steve so badly he could practically taste it. Shit, he wanted to taste it, taste him. But this overwhelming fear had come over him, irrational and stupid, but it had been there and he hadn’t been able to fight it, so he’d run. And regretted it every minute since it had happened.

He glanced at the clock on the microwave on his way out the door, painfully aware that he was running extremely late. He shot a quick text message to Natasha, begging her to let Pepper know that he was on his way and make some excuse for him, locked his apartment door, turned around, and ran right into Scott.

“Shit!” Scott yelped as he stumbled backwards into the wall.

“Oh crap, Scott, I’m sorry,” Bucky muttered, reaching for his neighbor, catching him by the elbow before he hit the floor. Bucky hauled him to his feet. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Scott sighed. “Just goes along with the day I’m having.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Bucky replied. “What’s up? More crap with Maggie?”

“Nah, we’re getting along okay. It’s Luis, he’s moving out. Without him, I’m not sure I can afford to live here anymore.”

“What? Why?” Bucky was shocked. Luis was Scott’s best friend and roommate. The two men were attached at the hip, more like brothers than friends. He couldn’t believe Luis would move out and leave Scott hanging.

“It’s his mom, she’s not doing so great,” Scott said. “He’s moving back home to take care of her.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Bucky asked. “You’re not gonna move are you?” Scott was a great neighbor and friend; Bucky would hate to see him go.

“I hope not,” Scott shook his head. “I’m going to try and find a roommate. It’s the only way I can stay.” They had reached the sidewalk outside their building. “So, if you know of anyone looking for a roommate, send them my way.”

“Will do,” Bucky nodded. “Hey, let’s get together for a beer later, okay?”

“Sounds good, man,” Scott smiled. “See you later.”

Bucky’s mind was racing a million miles an hour; he was so preoccupied with work, with Scott’s dilemma, and his inability to talk to Steve that he didn’t even realize he’d walked into the coffee shop until he was standing at the register. A quick look behind the counter told him that yes, Steve was working, though he was at the bar, making drinks rather than helping customers. So much for avoiding the blonde barista. Now he might have to explain why he’d run off rather than kiss Steve.

Just as he was about to order, the kid behind the register, some new guy he didn’t recognize, turned and scurried to the corner where Steve and Peter were talking. Bucky waited patiently while he talked with the two of them, staring at Steve like he was in awe.

“I feel ya, kid,” Bucky muttered to himself. “He’s a little overwhelming.”

Steve smiled at the kid, then turned to the register. Bucky’s stomach did a lazy flip when those bright blue eyes connected with his. He forced a smile on his face.

“Hi, Steve,” he mumbled, praying he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

“H-hey, Bucky,” Steve said. “How’s it going?”

“Pretty good,” Bucky shrugged. “Look, about the other night -”

“No need to explain,” Steve interrupted. “What can I get you? The usual?”

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I know you’re probably angry with me or confused about what happened. Believe me, so am I. I acted like an idiot and I’m sorry. I’d love to make it up to you.”

“I don’t know,” Steve shook his head. 

“No pressure, maybe dinner or even just drinks later,” Bucky blurted. “Please?” He prayed he didn’t sound like he was begging, even if he was a little.

Steve sighed heavily, but for the first time since he laid eyes on Bucky, he smiled. “I suppose drinks wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Great! That’s great!” Bucky’s brain was racing a million miles an hour. He grabbed a napkin and pen from the counter and quickly scribbled his number on it. “Text me around five, that’s when I get off. We can figure out someplace to meet.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded, the smile finally reaching his eyes. “Drinks it is. No pressure.”

“No pressure,” Bucky agreed. His phone chose that moment to go off, the loud ding of an incoming text message startling him. He yanked it out of his pocket, wincing at the strongly worded, “get your ass in here now” message from Pepper. “Shit, I gotta go. Can you get me the usual?”

“Large coffee, two sugars, splash of cream,” Steve grinned.

Bucky slid his money across the counter, his fingers brushing Steve’s, sending an electric current skittering up his arm, and he couldn’t help but notice that Steve’s smile faltered a little. He’d felt it, too. Quill interrupted the moment, setting the coffee on the counter between them. 

Steve picked it up and held it out. “I’ll see you tonight,” he murmured.


	6. Bucky Inadvertently Saves the Day

 

Steve resisted the urge to pull his phone from his pocket and look at it for the fifth time. He had texted Bucky six and a half minutes ago and he hadn’t gotten an answer yet. Maybe Bucky had changed his mind and decided he didn’t want to go out with Steve.

He typed out a scathing, rather nasty message, thanking Bucky for once again leading him on, his finger hovering over send, when a message from the object of his irritation popped up.

_ Bar on 25th, Harold’s. Do you know it? _

Steve actually did know the bar, it wasn’t far from the coffee shop; he’d been there several times with his co-workers. He deleted the nasty message and responded with a simple  _ yes _ .

_ Meet there in half an hour? _

He replied with a thumbs up emoji, then tucked his phone in his pocket. He ducked into the bathroom, and checked to make sure his hair wasn’t completely messed up before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. His stomach was twisted in knots and he was second-guessing himself every step that brought him closer to the bar. He shouldn’t be out trying to win over Bucky, he should be looking for apartments. A place to live should take precedence over his love life. Not that he had much of a love life, not since he and Maria had broken up, nothing more than a casual thing here or there. It felt ridiculous to even think it, but he’d spent the last few months pining over Bucky, hoping they could get together. And now it was about to happen and he was, of course, wondering if it was a bad idea. Of course, he was most likely jumping the gun, assuming he and Bucky might actually get together. This was nothing more than a couple of drinks at the bar.

It took Steve much longer than he’d anticipated to get to Harold’s, thanks to a broken down train on the subway. He was running about fifteen minutes late by the time he arrived and he’d managed to convince himself that Bucky would be gone. The bar was surprisingly crowded for a Tuesday night, nearly every table full. He scanned the crowd for Bucky, finally locating him near the back.

Bucky wasn’t alone. Sitting at the table across from him was an attractive brunette, maybe a couple of years older than Bucky, and from what Steve could see, he had Bucky in stitches, laughing so hard tears appeared to be streaming down his cheeks.

Unsure what to do or what was going on, Steve turned to leave. Bucky must have spotted him because Steve heard his name being shouted across the bar. He took a deep breath, plastered a smile on his face, and turned around to see Bucky hightailing it across the bar, a smile on his gorgeous face.

“Hey, Steve!” Bucky smiled. “I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.”

“Yeah, sorry. Problems with the subway.”

Bucky shook his head. “Typical New York. Well, you’re here now, so let’s get that beer.”

Steve followed Bucky to the table, wondering how awkward this was going to be. He still had no idea who the guy at the table was or why he was there invading his and Bucky’s date. Except now that there was a third party involved, could it even be called a date?

“Steve, this is my neighbor from across the hall, Scott Lang. Scott, this is Steve.”

“Nice to meet ya,” the brunette held out his hand, a friendly smile on his face. He glanced at Bucky out of the corner of his eye as he and Steve shook hands. “Sorry to butt in -”

“I forgot I promised Scott we’d grab a beer,” Bucky explained. “He’s had a rough week. I hope you don’t mind?”

Steve slipped into the seat beside Bucky, his heart skipping a little when Bucky slid his chair closer, their knees bumping as he sat down. He signaled the waitress, who quickly took Steve’s order then vanished behind the bar.

“No, no, not at all,” Steve murmured, though he did mind, even if it was just a little. “Sorry to hear you’ve had a rough week. Seems like it’s in the air.”

“You, too?” Scott asked.

“Yeah,” Steve shrugged, waving his hand in front of his face. “But it’s no big deal.” He didn’t want to rehash the chaos his life had become. He was here to spend time with Bucky, not whine about his problems.

“I swear I won’t stay long,” Scott grinned. “I just want to have enough beers to forget this week happened.”

The waitress arrived at the table, set a pitcher of beer and some nachos in front of them, then she was gone again, weaving through the crowded bar.

Though Steve had feared things would be awkward, it became clear rather quickly that it wasn’t going to be. Scott talked about his daughter, Cassie, almost constantly, showing her off via pictures on his phone. He seemed genuinely concerned that whatever was happening in his life might possibly affect the time he spent with his daughter.

Steve was in awe of Bucky, more so than usual. He commiserated with Scott, listening with a sympathetic ear, without offering ridiculous, unnecessary advice. He promised Scott that he would do whatever he could to help him, though Steve still wasn’t sure why Scott needed help.

They were on their second picture of beer when Scott pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his jacket. “I’m outta here,” he muttered. “I’m gonna go home and sleep until Sunday.”

“Scott, it’s Tuesday,” Bucky laughed. “The week’s barely begun.”

“Yeah, well it feels like the longest week ever,” Scott groused. “Especially knowing that if I don’t find a roommate by the end of the month, I’ll be out on my ass.”

Steve sat up a little straighter. “Wait? You need a roommate?”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “My buddy Luis is moving out and I have to find a roommate or I can’t afford to keep my apartment. This place is close to Cassie’s school and my ex’s place, so I don’t want to lose it. If you know anybody looking for a place, you can get my contact info from Buck.”

“I’m looking for a place.”

Not only did that get Scott’s attention, but it must have gotten Bucky’s as well, because he nearly choked on his beer.

“You’re shitting me?” Scott chuckled. “No way.”

“Sam’s girlfriend is moving in and I’m out,” Steve nodded. “I have to be out by the end of the month.” 

“Holy shit, it’s fate,” Scott laughed. “You should come by, see the place, and we can talk some more.” He grabbed a napkin and scribbled his number on it.

Steve took the napkin, nodding before the words were out of Scott’s mouth. “Just say when.”

Scott glanced over Steve’s shoulder at Bucky, a smile spreading across his face. “Look, I’ve interrupted your date enough for one night. Why don’t you come by in the next couple of days and we’ll talk?”

“Sounds great,” Steve smiled, shaking Scott’s hand. “I’ll be in touch.”

Once Scott was gone, he turned back to Bucky, an apology on his lips. He hoped Bucky wasn’t feeling ignored.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sighed before Steve had a chance to say anything. “Our first actual date and I bring someone along.”

“It worked out for the best,” Steve grinned. “I was having a shitty day until you came into the coffee shop. Not only did I get a date with you, but I may have found a place to live.”

“Tough you have to move out, but maybe we’ll get to be neighbors.” Bucky brushed the back of Steve’s hand with the tip of his finger.

A shiver ran down Steve’s spine and he had to swallow past the lump rising in his throat before he could speak. “That would be awesome.”

Bucky’s knee bumped intentionally against his and a smile spread across his face. “You know, if you’d like, you could come see the building. I mean, it is getting crowded in here and it might be nice to actually talk when we’re together.”

“You’re not wrong,” Steve laughed. “We do seem to pick noisy places to hang out and the coffee shop isn’t conducive to talking, not when I’m working anyway.”

“Why don’t we go get some take out and go back to my place?”

“I’d like that,” Steve said. “A lot.”

* * *

Once they talked about their food options, pizza turned out to be the obvious choice. Bucky called his favorite pizza place, one whose number was conveniently saved in his phone, and placed an order while they walked back to his apartment building.

Bucky prayed Steve couldn’t see his hands shaking or the sweat on his brow. The evening had taken a turn he hadn’t expected, thanks to Scott. It really did seem like fate that he had run into Scott on his way to the bar and that Steve was in need of a place to live while Scott needed a roommate. The stars had truly aligned.

They were still a few blocks from the apartment when the rain started, a light sprinkle at first, but within minutes, it was a full downpour, drenching both he and Steve. They sprinted the last block to his building, both of them laughing despite the cold rain soaking through their clothes. His hands were shaking so much he could barely unlock the door. They stood in the foyer, water dripping all over the floor, soaking the carpet.

“I’m on the third floor,” Bucky mumbled, pointing at the stairs.

“O-okay,” Steve stammered, attempting to smile despite his chattering teeth. His lips were tinted blue, water dripping from his long eyelashes, his blond hair falling over his forehead.

Bucky led the way, hurrying up the three flights of stairs and unlocking his door, ushering Steve inside. He ducked into the bathroom and grabbed some towels, tossing one to Steve.

“Thanks,” Steve muttered, rubbing it across his hair until it was partially dry. He peeled off his jacket, grimacing as the cloth clung to his wet skin. His t-shirt was plastered to his chest, emphasizing his chiseled muscles.

Bucky exhaled slowly, unable to take his eyes off of the specimen of a man standing in front of him. He was staring, he knew he was staring, but he couldn’t look away, not even when he noticed a blush coloring Steve’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled. “I was staring.” Now he was the one who was blushing.

“I’m a little wet,” Steve shrugged.

Jesus, had he really just said that? Bucky was going to spontaneously combust. He cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Let me get you a change of clothes,” he offered. He glanced down at himself. “And one for myself, too, apparently? I’ll be right back.” He slipped into his room and closed the door.

Bucky leaned against the door, his head falling back as a heavy sigh left him. This was like a crazy dream, having Steve wet and practically naked in his apartment. He pushed away from the door, stripped off his wet clothes, and pulled on a dry pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He dug through his dresser until he found a pair of sweats and a shirt, both of which were too big for him. He tossed them on the bed, glanced around the room to make sure it wasn’t a complete mess, then he opened the door.

Steve was perched on the edge of one of the kitchen chairs, his feet bare, that damn shirt stuck to him like a second skin. He looked up as soon as Bucky opened the door, a smile on his face.

“There’s some dry clothes on the bed,” Bucky said, pointing over his shoulder back into the bedroom.

To Bucky’s relief, the pizza arrived just as Steve pushed the door closed. Now he wouldn’t have to sit around picturing Steve naked in his bedroom, though not in the way Bucky had imagined or hoped. He paid the delivery guy, tipping him generously, then he busied himself getting out plates and napkins, along with a couple of beers. By the time he had everything on the coffee table in the living room, Steve had emerged from the bedroom, wet clothes in hand.

“Mind if I hang this in the bathroom?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Bucky grinned, pointing at the closed bathroom door, praying the bathroom was cleaner than he remembered.

Once Steve had hung up his wet clothes, the two of them sat on the couch, polishing off most of the pizza while a baseball game played on the TV. They talked, though later Bucky wouldn’t remember half of what was said. Being with Steve was easy, comfortable, almost like they were two halves of the same whole. It was almost too perfect.

Bucky had no idea how long they talked - through the ball game, Sportscenter, and some documentary Bucky had been meaning to watch but hadn’t gotten around to yet. It felt like it wasn’t long enough, though. Too soon, Steve was looking at the watch on his wrist, shaking his head, and muttering curse words under his breath.

“You have to go?” Bucky sighed.

“I have to work early. Five a.m.”

Bucky snuck a glance at the clock on his phone. It was almost midnight.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I was having a good time,” Steve blushed. “I don’t want to go.”

“Yeah?”

One shoulder bobbed up and down and a blush colored Steve’s cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck and stared at something over Bucky’s left shoulder. “Yeah,” he finally murmured. “But, unfortunately I have to.” He pushed himself to his feet, pointing over his shoulder at the bathroom door. “I’ll just change real quick.”

“Hey, you know what, it’s cool if you want to wear that stuff home,” Bucky said, also rising to his feet. “I mean, your stuff is probably still wet and I’d hate for you to freeze your ass off walking home.”

“You sure?”

“Of course,” Bucky shrugged. “It’ll give me an excuse to see you again.”

Steve stepped right into Bucky’s personal space. “Is that what your excuse is going to be?” he murmured. “Getting your clothes back?”

“Seems like a good one,” Bucky replied, edging closer. He pushed his up on his toes, his lips just brushing across Steve’s.

Steve’s hands were on his waist, his mouth slanting over Bucky’s, a quiet moan leaving him as his tongue traced Bucky’s lower lip. Before he knew what was happening, his arms were around Steve, they were chest to chest, and Steve was kissing him breathless. His skin was tingling, his body on fire, his need for Steve crawling over his skin like an electric shock. 

It was over just as it was getting good.

“I have to go,” Steve breathed, his forehead resting against Bucky’s. “If I don’t, I’ll be a zombie all day. Shit, I forgot, I have class tomorrow, too.”

“You need to go,” Bucky agreed. “I don’t want to be responsible for poorly made coffee or you falling asleep in class. We can pick this up where we left off, later.”

“Tomorrow?”

“I’ll text you.”

“Promise?” Steve whispered.

“I promise,” Bucky nodded.


	7. Communication is Key

“So, you and Steve?” Nat asked.

“Me and Steve,” Bucky nodded.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“Promise you won’t get mad?” Nat arched one perfect red eyebrow, her head tipped to the side.

“No, Nat, I won’t get mad,” he scoffed.

“You’re happier now than I’ve seen you in weeks. Maybe even months,” she smiled. “It’s kind of cute.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed, his entire body shaking. “Not that I want to sound like Mary Poppins, but things are practically perfect in every way. And I’m not just cute, I’m adorable.” He plopped down on the couch beside Nat, his beer sloshing over the side of the glass. His head spun a little, but that didn’t stop him from taking another drink. He deserved it. He had a lot to celebrate.

He and Steve had been dating for almost a month, ever since that night at the bar. Things were good, really good, better than he’d expected. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Not only did they have a lot in common, but they complemented each other well. Where Bucky was messy and a little lackadaisical when it came to cleaning, Steve was a bit of a neat freak. Bucky tended to be all chaotic energy, while Steve was cool and calm in almost any situation. Bucky was logical, analytical, while Steve was a bit of a dreamer. They worked, in a way that Bucky had never experienced before.

“Did Steve get moved into Scott’s?” Nat interrupted his musings.

“Mm-hm,” Bucky hummed. “We finished moving him in over the weekend. He’s already done unpacking.”

“Having him across the hall must be as good as having him move in here,” Nat murmured coyly. “Twenty-four seven booty call.”

“It’s not like that,” Bucky chuckled. “We aren’t...I mean we haven’t...you know.”

“What?” Nat screeched. “You haven’t done the deed?”

“Nat, chill, for Christ’s sake.” Bucky poked her in the ribs. “We’ve only been dating for a month. I don’t want to rush anything. You know my history with guys. It sucks. I slept with Todd on what, the second or third date? Look how that turned out. So, Steve and I are taking it slow.”

“Whatever works for you,” Nat shrugged. “But, I think you two are perfect for each other. You know I never really liked Todd.”

“I know,” Bucky laughed.

“Speaking of Todd, have you heard from him at all? He hasn’t darkened your doorstep or anything like that?”

“No,” Bucky said. “I don’t think he will.” An unexpected sense of loss made him ache in a way he’d thought he was past, surprising him.

“What if he does, though?”

“Are you trying to start crap?” he huffed.

“No,” Nat said vehemently. “But it’s only been a couple of months and I know how in love you were with him…”

“That’s in the past, Natasha,” Bucky snapped.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t still love him,” Nat shrugged. “Those feeling don’t go away overnight.”

“He cheated on me and dumped me for someone else,” Bucky growled. “That goes a long way toward destroying any feelings of love. I’m over him.”

“So, if he called -”

“That won’t happen. Can we just drop the subject?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I like Steve…”

“I know that,” Bucky nodded. “So do I.”

“Just, don’t screw this up, Buck, okay?”

Several sharp raps at the door interrupted them, then it opened and Steve peered around the corner. “Hey! I got off early, thought I’d see if you wanted to grab something to eat? Oh, hi, Nat, how’s it going? You wanna come, too?”

“I’m good,” Nat murmured. “And I was just leaving, but thanks. You two have fun.” She kissed Bucky on the cheek, grabbed her jacket, and squeezed past Steve with a tiny smile on her face.

“Later, boys,” she chirped as the door swung shut behind her.

Bucky bounded to his feet and hurried across the room, practically throwing himself in Steve’s arms. He managed to knock the bigger blond back a couple of steps, the two of them slamming into the door, both of them laughing as Bucky enthusiastically kissed him.

“Hi,” Steve breathed once Bucky released him.

“Hi,” Bucky grinned. “I missed you.”

“I can tell,” Steve chuckled. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Bucky mumbled, returning to the couch and snatching up his beer. “Pepper was on a rampage and Tony was more demanding than usual. I’m so glad it’s Friday.” He patted the seat beside him. “How was class?”

“Actually, it was really good. Professor Banner wants me to get together several pieces for a showcase next month.”

“Oh, shit, Steve, that’s amazing!” Bucky grinned. “We need to celebrate! Dinner, anywhere you want, on me.”

“Buck, you don’t have to do that,” Steve shook his head.

“I want to,” Bucky replied. “Now go get ready.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, resisting the urge to push him down on the couch and take advantage of him. That would have to wait until later.

“Maybe we could just stay in,” Steve murmured, chasing Bucky’s lips with his own.

“Go get ready,” Bucky repeated. “Fifteen minutes.”

“Fine,” Steve mumbled, shoving himself to his feet. “But, I fully expect to pick up where we left off, later.”

“Deal.”

Bucky watched Steve leave, admiring the view from the back. He waited until the door closed behind Steve before he went into the bedroom to change his clothes. He was nearly dressed when his phone rang. He didn’t bother to see who it was, assuming it was Steve.

“Stevie, we’re not staying in,” he answered in a sing song voice. “We’re going out to celebrate.”

“Um, hey, Bucky, it’s Todd.”

* * *

 

Bucky was quiet all through dinner, a complete change from how he’d been earlier. Gone was the laughing, carefree, happy Bucky and in his place was a quiet, introspective, kind of grumpy Bucky. Steve had no idea what had happened in the twenty minutes they’d been apart, but it was weighing heavily on him. Bucky had barely said a dozen words to him, speaking in grunts and facial expressions. By the time they got back to the apartment building, Steve’s pulse was racing and his head was pounding, every nightmare scenario imaginable running through his head. This couldn’t be good.

They reached their apartment doors, both of them standing awkwardly outside. Bucky stared at the floor, his hair falling over his face, while Steve leaned against the wall beside his door.

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before speaking. “Buck, what’s going on? You’ve barely said a word and you’re all moody. Did I do or say something to upset you?”

Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face. “No, it’s not anything you did. It’s just that...Todd called me.”

Steve’s stomach dropped. “Yeah?” he mumbled, his voice shaking in a way he didn’t like. “Wh-what did he want?”

“He wants to talk.”

“About what?” Steve growled.

“I don’t know for sure,” Bucky shrugged. “Us, I guess. So, we’re going to get coffee and talk.”

Steve tried to swallow past the lump rising in his throat, but it wasn’t happening. He was drowning, every nightmare, every bad thought, everything he’d been afraid would happen was happening.

“We left things on a bad note,” Bucky continued. “I feel like he owes me an explanation. And I owe him a chance to explain.”

“You don’t owe him anything,” Steve muttered. “He cheated on you. Left you for someone else.”

“It’s just coffee, Steve.”

“It’s not just coffee, Bucky. It’s coffee with the man you were in love with, with the man you thought you might marry. It’s so much more than coffee.”

“Please don’t be angry,” Bucky stepped closer. “Try to understand-“

Steve fumbled for the doorknob, twisting it and shoving hard against the thick wood. He stumbled into the apartment, groaning as his elbow smacked the door jamb, a sharp sting shooting through his arm. He gripped the door so hard his knuckles ached and his ragged breath tore in and out of his throat, echoing in his ears like a lion’s roar.

“I gotta go. I can’t...I can’t talk to you right now.”

He slammed the door in Bucky’s face, and swung around, jumping slightly when he saw Scott sitting on the couch staring at him.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Bucky and I are having a disagreement," Steve replied, his anger bubbling to the surface. "I disagree with him having coffee with Todd, while he seems to think it's okay."  
  
"Wait, what?" Scott sat up straight, the book on his lap falling to the floor and the bowl of ice cream he'd been eating from clattering to the table. "Bucky's been talking to Todd?"  
  
"Apparently," Steve spat. "And they're getting coffee." The phone in his pocket vibrated, but he ignored it. He was sure it was Bucky. He couldn't talk to him, not while he was still reeling from the news that his boyfriend was going out with his ex. He knew he would say something he regretted if he talked to Bucky right now.  
  
The vibrating in his pocket stopped, then started again almost immediately. He yanked the phone free, stabbed impatiently at the "Dismiss" button, then turned his phone off.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Scott murmured. "Are you going to break up with him?"  
  
Steve fell into the nearest chair. "I don't know," he sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I don't want to, but what if he wants to break up with me? What if Todd wants them to get back together?"  
  
"Bucky wouldn't do that to you," Scott said, shaking his head.  
  
"I never thought he’d even want to talk to Todd, let alone see him again,” Steve muttered. “But I was wrong, wasn’t I?”

“It might not be like that -”

“I know.” Steve scrubbed a hand over his face and rose to his feet. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t drag you into mine and Bucky’s issues. You’re Bucky’s friend and my roommate, it’s not right for me to put you in the middle.”

“I’m your friend, too,” Scott smiled. “If you need one.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that. I’m gonna go to bed, try to forget tonight happened.”

Once he was in his room, he threw himself on the bed and toed off his shoes. He turned his phone back on, noting the now six missed calls and three voicemails on his phone. He dropped it on the bed, pulled the pillow over his head, and resisted the urge to scream. He kept expecting to hear a knock on the door and to find Bucky standing on the other side, an apologetic grin on his face, the one he got when he knew he’d screwed up. But it never came. That made the entire situation worse. He was beginning to think that things might really be over.

Winter, his cat - named for Steve’s favorite season and his pure white fur that resembled clean snow - jumped on the bed and nudged Steve’s arm. He tossed the pillow aside and scratched the cat’s chin, staring into his dark blue eyes.

“What am I gonna do, Winter?”

The cat flopped down beside him, purring. Steve rubbed his soft fur, his eyes drifting closed. He didn’t even realize he’d dozed off, not until his alarm went off at four a.m. He dragged himself out of bed, groaning as the pounding in his head started almost immediately. He’d had too much to drink at dinner, no water, he’d gone to bed pissed, and he’d slept like crap. Work was going to be a bitch. He showered, brushed his teeth, and pulled on some clothes, the morning routine soothing him a little bit. He moved through the apartment silently, Winter under his feet the entire time, somehow managing without turning on any lights before heading out the door. He paused in the hallway outside of Bucky’s. He was tempted to knock, but it was far too early, and he didn’t want to talk to Bucky when he was less than coherent, which would be the case at this time of day. Maybe after work.

Fortunately, the coffee shop was busy for a Saturday, which went a long way toward keeping his mind off of Bucky and his impending date with Todd. Steve didn’t even know when it was supposed to be; his phone was on, but he hadn’t listened to Bucky’s messages. He was holding out until he got off for the day.

Steve ended up working late, thanks to Quill’s car breaking down, making him almost an hour late. Normally, having to stay two hours past the end of his shift would have pissed Steve off, but today he didn’t mind. He kept himself busy washing dishes in the back while Sharon and Daisy handled the mid-morning rush. Bucky hadn’t called since last night, causing his nerves to ratchet up to a nearly unbearable level. The second he clocked out for the day, he pulled his phone free and dialed Bucky’s number. It went straight to voicemail. He returned it to his pocket, washed his hands, and hung up his apron. He’d just have to go straight home and pound on Bucky’s door until he answered.

Halfway across the coffee shop, he heard an all too familiar laugh. Steve stopped dead in his tracks, turning toward the sound. Bucky was sitting at a corner table, his back to Steve, a handsome, put-together, obviously professional man sitting across from him, two cups of coffee sitting in front of them. The man - most likely Todd - was smiling at Bucky. It was like a punch to the gut. Not only had Bucky agreed to get coffee with Todd, but they’d come to the Big Bang, adding insult to injury.

Steve’s teeth clamped down on his lower lip as he strode purposefully from the coffee shop, anger vibrating through him like a hive of angry bees. He was done. He and Bucky were over, before they’d barely begun.

* * *

 

Steve wasn’t answering his phone. Bucky stood outside his apartment door for ten minutes repeatedly calling Steve’s phone, listening to it go to voicemail over and over. He kept hoping Steve would come back out and talk to him, let him explain, but the apartment door never opened. He finally gave up and went into his own apartment.

He went to bed and tried to sleep, though he wasn't successful. He tossed and turned, checking his phone every few minutes, hoping Steve had returned his call. He wanted to get up and go pound on his door, beg for forgiveness, and promise not to see Todd. He'd been an idiot and he knew it.

Bucky certainly didn't want to get back together with Todd, not in a million years. He was happy with Steve, more than happy, and he didn't want to jeopardize that. But he wanted an explanation from Todd. He deserved an explanation. Todd had broken his heart, destroyed him, and left him a miserable mess. He had a right to know why.

He finally dozed off around three a.m., fully clothed, shoes still on, phone in his hand. He jerked awake at nine, sitting straight up in bed, head spinning, stomach rolling. He'd been slightly drunk when he'd fallen into bed the previous night, which explained the nausea and headache. He staggered through the apartment, pushing a hand through his hair as he yanked open his door. Two steps later he was knocking on Steve and Scott's apartment door.

Scott opened the door, dressed for work, a pinched, irritated look on his face. "Hey, Buck, what's up?"

"Hi," Bucky smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to bug you, but is Steve around?"

"I think he had to work this morning," Scott shook his head. "Early, I think, since I haven't seen him. I let Winter in his room this morning, which I usually do when he leaves early."

"Thanks," Bucky sighed, turning to leave.

"Buck, wait," Scott said. "Are you...are you going out with Todd?"

"Steve told you?"

Scott just nodded and stared at Bucky, waiting for an answer.

"Todd called me, wants to grab coffee today. I mentioned it to Steve." He sighed and shook his head. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Little bit," Scott nodded. "You need to talk to Steve."

"You're right,” Bucky agreed.

His phone vibrated, so he yanked it out of his pocket, mouthing his thanks to Scott, and stepped back into his apartment as he answered it.

“Hello?”

“Bucky, hi, it’s Todd.”

That wasn’t the voice he’d wanted to hear. “Hey, Todd,” he replied. “Look, about coffee -”

“Yeah, what time did you want to meet? I’m free right now, if you are.” Todd sounded far too anxious for Bucky’s liking.

Bucky took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before he spoke. He wanted to make sure he didn’t screw up what he wanted to say. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I met somebody and I don’t want to chance ruining anything with him. I think it’s best if we leave well enough alone.”

“I just want to talk, apologize for how I behaved -”

“It’s too late for that,” Bucky interrupted. “We’re finished. Goodbye, Todd.” He ended the call without waiting for an answer. He didn’t need to talk to Todd, not when he had Steve. Hopefully he hadn’t screwed things up for good.

He cleaned himself up as quick as he could, then hurried through the crowded streets to the Big Bang. He had no idea what time Steve got off of work, but he wanted to catch him before he left. He was going to apologize forever, if he had to.

Bucky strolled into the coffee shop at half past ten, determined to talk it out with his boyfriend, but he didn’t see Steve anywhere behind the counter. He stopped Parker, the new kid, and asked him if he’d seen the blond barista. Parker pointed vaguely toward the back before going back to work. Rather than storm behind the counter, which is what he wanted to do, Bucky decided to wait, sitting at his and Nat’s usual table in the corner until Steve got off.

He hadn’t been there long, just a few minutes, when someone slipped into the seat across from him and set a coffee in front of him.

“I figured you’d be here,” Todd smiled. “You’re always here.”

“Todd,” Bucky sighed. “I told you we’re finished. There’s nothing for us to talk about.”

“You know,” Todd continued as if Bucky hadn’t said a word, “You were here so much that I always wondered if you were fooling around on me, maybe with that big blond guy that works behind the counter. He’s your type.”

“You were the unfaithful one in our relationship, not me,” Bucky spat.

“I know, and I am truly sorry about that.” Todd cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table. “I know I messed up. But I want to make it right. I was wrong about you, Bucky. I think we were good together and we could be again. There’s definitely room for improvement, but I’d like a second chance, if you’ll give it to me.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. He couldn’t help it. Todd was sitting there, smiling like an idiot, like _Bucky_ was an idiot, asking to be forgiven for ruining Bucky’s life. It was like a big, cosmic joke.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Todd shrugged his shoulders and continued grinning. The fact that he couldn’t seem to fathom the depth of pain he had put Bucky through was insulting. Bucky wanted to punch the grin right off of his face.

“I don’t think so,” Bucky scoffed. “In fact, that’s a definitive no. I found someone a million times better than you, someone who loves me for me, who wants to be with me, and who doesn’t want to fix me. I’m not the one who’s broken, Todd. That would be you.” He shoved his chair away from the table and rose to his feet. “Like I said on the phone, we’re finished.”

Outside the coffee shop, Bucky dragged in a deep breath. He felt incredible. Now he just needed to talk to Steve. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Steve a text, praying he would answer.

_When you get off work, call me. Please. I need to talk to you. It’s important._

Thirty seconds later, he received an answer.

_Don’t bother. I saw you at Big Bang. I know it’s over. I don’t want to stand in the way of you being with Todd._

Steve had seen them at the shop. That meant he was here, somewhere. He turned back and looked in the window, but he didn’t see him anywhere, so he quickly perused the neighborhood around him. Thirty yards away, sitting on a park bench, was Steve. Bucky took off at a sprint, weaving his way through the crowds of people, sliding to a stop in front of the bench.

Steve immediately started shaking his head. “Go away, Bucky.”

Bucky kneeled in front of him, his hand on Steve’s knee. “Please let me explain. Please.”

“There’s nothing to explain. I saw you with Todd. Obviously, you still have feelings for each other. I won’t get in the way. Let’s just chalk this up to a good time and call it quits. I’m okay with that.”

He definitely wasn’t okay, though. Bucky could see it on his face. Steve was close to tears and the pained expression he was sporting made Bucky’s heart ache. He had to make this right.

“I’m not getting back together with Todd. Todd is an idiot.”

“Wh-what?” Steve stammered.

Bucky quickly explained what had happened and what Todd had said, including how irritated he’d been by the obvious lies and half-truths, and Todd’s lack of empathy. As he talked, he slid onto the bench beside Steve and took his hand. He held his breath when he finished talking, wondering what, if anything, Steve would say.

“So, you’re not getting back together with him?” Steve murmured.

“Hell, no,” Bucky chuckled. “I’m in love with you.”

Steve’s eyes widened noticeably at Bucky’s words, but Bucky had no intention of taking them back. He was in love with Steve, he had been for a while now. And he wasn’t afraid to say it.

“Y-you’re in love with me?”

“Yeah,” Bucky nodded. “I am.”

A grin slowly spread across Steve’s face, his blue eyes lighting up, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. He put a hand over his face and laughed quietly.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered.

“I love you, too, you big jerk.” Steve kissed him, a hard, quick peck on the lips that somehow conveyed every emotion they were both feeling.

Bucky squeezed his hand and dragged him to his feet. “Thank God,” he grinned. “Come on, let’s go grab a coffee. I didn’t sleep good last night and I could use the jolt of caffeine.”

“Same,” Steve chuckled, following Bucky back to the Big Bang and to the front counter.

“Coffee for two, please.”


End file.
